


DRV3 smut/fluff book!

by ImDoneHere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spoilers, characters and relationships etc will be added when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDoneHere/pseuds/ImDoneHere
Summary: Welcome to my Danganronpa V3 smut/fluff book!This is just for fun so don't expect regular updates :^)You can request characters/ships/tropes/roles/etc however I can't guarantee I'll write what you suggest~I also highly recommend playing the game before taking a peek at this book, since it'll contain spoilers![this will also be published in Quotev under the same name by whippcream]
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	1. Kokichi Ouma/Reader S - Hi welcome to chili's

**Author's Note:**

> The letter "S" in this chapter's title suggest that the story will result in smut. Likewise the letter "F" is used for chapters for fluff. Hope that's not too confusing!

You knew you could pull yourself up, you always could, yet tears kept streaming out of your eyes in generous streams. Your lip quivered, hands firmly balled up into fists on your lap as you recalled the events that lead you to.. well _this_.

 _"A killing game"_ , that's the only explanation you had been given about your situation; kill or be killed.

At first you hadn't believed it to be true, mind clouded by false hope that this was just a cruel joke on all of you. Alas, the events that had unfolded in the past few days had proven you oh so wrong. 

Just a few hours ago, Kaede Akamatsu had been found guilty for murdering Rantaro Amami. She had been executed before your very eyes with such cruelty you could hardly keep your breakfast in. Your attention, howerver, had been stolen by _him_. He hadn't shown any signs of empathy towards Kaede after her death, instead he accused her for falling right into Monokuma's trap. It had made you furious and admittedly suspicious of his true intentions.

Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He's carefree and mischievous- an elusive manipulator. He always seems to attempt to justify his questionable actions, claiming that since he's _the Ultimate Supreme Leader_ he has to act this way and that way. You called bullshit on that.

However, you had to admit, you were curious, maybe too much for your own good. You were curious about the secrets that he was hiding- curious about what truths lay beneath his lies.

Wiping your tears on your sleeve, you stood up with a hint of determination. Your breath was still shaky but you believed in yourself. You were, after all, the Ultimate Survivalist. Before being brought here you battled with the cruelties of nature for lunch, surely you would be okay if you went snooping in his room for answers. For sure. Yeah.

Warily glancing at the door to your room, you brought your delicate hand on the handle before slowly twisting the door open. Your eyes scanned the before you and once you deduced no one was there to witness your misdeeds, you patted your back pocket to make sure you had your key with you and shut the door to your room slowly. 

As the door clicked shut behind you, your feet moved swiftly towards Kokichi's room. You kept your presence near the walls, eyes constantly searching for any signs of life before you arrived right at his door. You considered the possibility of him being in his room and felt your stomach drop a little with anxiety. Eventually you arrived at the conclusion that he wasn't the type to hang around in his room all day by himself.

Nonetheless, you brought your knuckles to the door and knocked quietly- just in case. If he answered, you were confident in your ability to make up an excuse for your presence at his door on the spot. 

After waiting for what felt like ages you released a sigh you had no idea you were holding in. There had been no response, thus you decided he was absent from his room. Perfect.

You fished a well hidden hairpin from your hair before taking a final look at your surroundings. You seemed safe from any curious eyes so you began to work your magic.

Being the Ultimate Survivalist, you had made escapes from numerous escape rooms and such- picking a simple lock was hardly a struggle for you.

A small smirk bloomed upon your face as the door clicked open, a signal of your victory. Picking the lock to his room had been easier than you expected.

With newfound confidence, you pranced into his room, closing the door behind you whilst your eyes were busy taking in his admittedly messy room. What caught your eye immediately was a whiteboard placed to the side of his room. Pictures of Kaede and Rantaro stared blankly at you, almost mockingly. You felt a lump form in your throat at the sight of them- what were you doing again? Why did it feel so wrong being in his room? Why did you have to see them again- to be reminded of your awful situation again?

All of a sudden you started to feel uneasy. Dread crept up your arms, leaving you covered in goosebumps. A dark cloud of uncertainty rained down on your consciousness, making you start trailing rearwards towards the door. That was until you heard _it_. 

The door clicked open, revealing none other than Kokichi. Your head had whipped towards the door as soon as you heard the door unlock, your eyes locking with Kokichi's as a spike of anxiety impaled you.

Kokichi tilted his head slightly, an amused smile playing on his lips. His eyebrows were quirked in surprise as he took in your presence in his room. _Now now, what in the world were you doing here?_

"I don't remember inviting you," he spoke slyly, whilst closing the door behind him with his foot. His peculiar giggle rang in your ears as you stood there like a deer in headlights, your doe-like eyes wide and swirling with concern for what was going to happen to you. 

He seemed to glide towards you with an unreadable expression, his head still cocked to the side like an innocent puppy. As he neared you, you pursed your lips and steadied your posture.

"I- uh..." you started hesitantly, glancing off to the side with uncertainty. "Your door was open so I got concerned and came to check up on you," you lied right through your teeth. Although you were confident in your ability to lie, the way his indigo eyes seemed to read your face and decipher the truth from your expression alone was unnerving. 

"Now now, you shouldn't lie to a liar," he tutted, shaking his finger as if he was scolding you. "I admit, your lie might've deceived anyone other than me. I find that quite admirable," he giggled, eyes squinting with glee as your gaze fell in embarrassment. He had read you so well- _too_ well for your own liking.

"Y-yeah, so what? What do you want," You took on a defensive tone, crossing your arms over your chest as your whole being seemed to shrink underneath his scrutinizing eyes. 

"What do I want? I should be asking _you_ that," he narrowed his eyes, suspicion evident in the way he was gazing at you. For a moment you were almost scared- was he mad? Oh god what had you gotten yourself into. His hearty laugh was quick to pop your thought bubble, a sly smirk having taken it's rightful spot on his lips.

"Perhaps," he gasped, "oh~ do you have a crush on me or something, hm?" He giggled again, his eyes searching for a reaction within you. Your face bloomed with embarrassment and frustration. You wanted to yell at him and deny his outrageous claim yet you had a hard time finding your voice.

"No-!" you were about to protest until Kokichi took confident strides towards you. As you were trying to evade his nearing presence your back eventually hit the wall and thus he had sucessfully driven you right to where he had wanted you to be. 

"You're lyyying~" his words seemed to drag on, his voice barely over a whisper, his hands traveling to the wall on either side of your body, trapping you in his makeshift cage. Were you lying? You had no idea anymore. Your head was getting more muddled and cloudy the longer you gazed into his alluring eyes.

Your body felt rigid with tension. You wanted to collapse in on yourself as the crimson hues on your cheeks started spreading to your ears. God damn, why was he doing this?

After what felt like forever Kokichi's smile turned into a sly grin, his signature giggle once again tickling your eardrums.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" he asked jokingly, his tone lighthearted yet there was _something_ in the way he spoke, something you had a hard time identifying. It was hidden beneath a thick facade, underneath layers of lies upon lies. "Guess I'll just have to check myself.." his tone was husky as his face neared yours. You felt your heart hammerin against your frail ribcage, your eyes squeezing shut as his lips enveloped yours in a gentle kiss.

Your hands shook at your sides whilst your mind raced. How did you end up in this situation?!

As if feeling the way you shook, Kokichi's hands traveled down, gently cupping your smaller hands in his. This took you by surprise- it seemed like an affectionate gesture but you couldn't just shake off the uneasiness that had wrapped around your being. Your hands slipped out of his swiftly before you placed them on his chest and gently pushed him further away from you. As your lips detached you started taking shaky breaths. Kokichi just stared down at you with another one of those unreadable expressions of his. He hadn't resisted your push in the slightest- even you were surprised by how easy it was to get him off of you.

An uncomfortable silence fell between you two for a short moment. Your mind was still hazy and unsure yet you found yourself unable to look away from Kokichi's eyes. There was something so _attractive_ about the way he gazed down at you. You gulped, mentally shooing away your thoughts before they could escalate any further. 

"Aww, welll that's a bummer. I thought you were totally into me." Kokichi sighed. He sounded defeated but you weren't sure if he was seriously hurt or not. Nevertheless, a pang of guilt hit you in the stomach like a hammer, making the corners of your lips rotate downwards in a frown. Kokichi twirled around, his back facing you all of a sudden. His hands raked through his purple tinted locks and his form deflated slightly as he sighed. You felt your hand twitch, your mind screaming you to reach out and pull him back in, alas hesitation pulled at your muscles, preventing you from going through with your actions.

Now that you thought about it kissing him didn't feel so bad.. it felt kind of nice, actually. And you could use a bit of positivity in your life right about now. 

With this in mind you bit your cheek gently and reached out, grabbing a gentle hold on Kokichi's white sleeve and giving it a small tug. Your action seemed to have caught him off guard, his whole body appearing stiff. In one nimble move he was against you again, a familiar mischievous smirk cast on his features.

"I knew it- you just can't restist me," he chuckled lowly, his face mere inches away from yours. You were confused- he appeared so defeated when you rejected him, how is he so confident now? You could only think of one reason; he had faked being hurt. You played right into his hands _again_.

You felt frustrated, your eyebrows furrowing together and your mouth opening as you prepared to chew him off. Unfortunately you had no chance to speak as his lips crashed into your again. His approach was more aggressive and impatient this time. He wasted no time shoving his tongue into your mouth, making you yelp against his lips and stiffen in response.

What did he think he was doing?! Like hell you were about to let him do whatever he wanted to.

Annoyed, you responded to his advances by shoving _your_ tongue in _his_ mouth, deepening the kiss in the process- well it was hardly a kiss anymore, more like a sloppy make-out session. He made a noise akin to a gasp at your sudden aggression, although he didn't look like he minded your revenge even one bit.

His hands traveled down your sides, eventually coming to a stop at your hips. He squeezed you gently. It felt reassuring. You felt surprisingly safe in his arms.

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, your face still aflame with embarrassment and lust. You dared to take a quick peek at your surroundings before you started pushing Kokichi towards his bed. A few items were sprawled on it, but you didn't care right now. Besides, he definitely deserved to hit his head on something right now. You were still pissed.

You roughly sat him down on the edge of the bed, your sloppy kiss breaking in the process. You both panted slightly, feeling hot and out of breath. You wasted no time sitting on his lap, an annoyed expression still clinging to your face. He seemed to notice your frustrated demeanour and chuckled at you lowly.

"What's with the long face, huh?" he spoke huskily again, before grabbing you by your ass and pulling you closer to him. In this new position you could definitely feel _it_. He was hard as a rock. You felt your face heating up even more, your legs and hands quivering slightly as you felt a rush of warmth in your abdomen.

Kokichi's hands explored your lower back and ass thoroughly, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze to your thighs. With a smirk he pulled you into another heated kiss, your heads clumsily bumping into each other every now and then. 

You felt his cock twitch slightly as you slipped your tongue into his mouth again. A soft moan escaped from his throat, making a shiver run down your spine. He growled slightly, pushing you further against his boner and with a slight roll of his hips he grinded against you, making you moan in return. Your hands grabbed onto his jacket as something akin to a gentle jolt of electricity traveled up your back. 

Suddenly, Kokichi's mouth moved from your lips to your neck, starting to abuse your sensitive spots with kisses and nibbles. You couldn't help but gasp as he ran over your sweet spot. He stopped at it and you felt him smirking against your skin before he gently bit down. You yelped at the sudden shock of pleasure, biting your lower lip from keeping too much noise. You felt Kokichi retreat from your neck. He appeared satisfied with his work, having left a noticeable mark on you. The others were sure to ask you about it later, which was exactly what he wanted. You would definitely be embarrassed.

You yelped as Kokichi suddenly lifted you up before rotating so that your back was towards the bed. Then he simply threw you onto his bed with a mischievous smirk. You yelped at this, bouncing on his mattress slightly until Kokichi crawled right on top of you. He had thrown his jacket off- where? When? You had no idea.

"I want you," he stated simply, his tone lustful and low. It was enough to send another batch of butterflies free in your stomach. He stroked his hardened member through his pants, seemingly frustrated. With a quiet growl he managed to take off his pants, leaving him in only a shirt and boxers. You pondered briefly how he managed to take his pants off so quickly with all those decorative straps.

You didn't have time to think about that much more as Kokichi crawled on top of you again, his eyes half lidded and churning with impatience. You whimpered a bit as you felt his hot member brush against your clothed sex, earning a satisfied hum from Kokichi.

"You like that, hm?" he inquired, making you feel embarrassed once again. Nevertheless you nodded, hiding your face behind your hands. Kokichi, however, was quick to snatch your hands and trap them against the mattress. You whined helplessly, completely at his mercy. He took advantage of this position by starting to grind against you. Even though he was still wearing boxers you could practically feel the hotness of his member. As he rubbed against you you could feel a knot forming in your abdomen, your thighs shaking slightly whilst pleasure coursed through you. Everything felt _so wrong_ but _so right_.

You felt his grip on your hands loosen as his hands started traveling down your body. He started tugging your shirt off, which you helped him get off, leaving you only in your bra. He gazed at your breasts lovingly, admiring them. You got the urge to hide your face again- it was so embarrassing!

He was quick to start squeezing your breasts, massaging and playing with them with such competence you couldn't help but moan a little. As his left hand was left to continue playing with your breasts, his right hand traveling down to the waistband of your pants. With his help you managed to get your pants off, leaving you in nothing but underwear. Only for him to see and admire.

"You're beautiful," he sighed dreamily before his hand dipped under your panties, earning a shocked gasp from you. His left hand abandoned your breasts and traveled to your neck, taking a gentle hold on it. He made sure to avoid putting pressure on your windpipe, instead focusing on gently squeezing the sides of your neck. You had to bite your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning too much.

His right hand glided across your folds, before he started gently rubbing your clit, the wetness of your sex coating his fingers. You couldn't help yourself as your back arched slightly, jolts of pleasure making you shiver as he teased you. Feeling like he was being left out you shakily brought your hand to his member, stroking it to the best of your ability through his boxers. 

"Continue with that and I won't be able to contain myself much longer," he chuckled before moaning. His warning made your abdomen feel hot again, anticipation beginning to build within you. The both of you were moeaning quietly in between pants. Your skin glistening with small beads of sweat. You felt his member twitch against your touch, making you more eager and thus resulting in you stroking him faster. 

Kokichi grunted, his eyes squinting with pleasure. You found yourself enjoying his expressions, for once he seemed genuine in his reactions.

With both of your anticipation growing, you began removing your panties. With a gleam of excitement in his eyes, Kokichi was quick to discard of his boxers as well. You gazed at his hard member with shaky breaths before looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

He took a hold of his member and pumped it a few times with his hand- you deduced that he was probably tired of waiting. Lucky for him, so were you.

You brought him down against you, planting gentle kisses on his face and neck.

"I'm going t-" you placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, feeling too embarrassed to do anything but nod, giving him your consent. With this he merely grinned and positioned himself. He guided his member to your entrance- the anticipation was killing you as you took a hold of his covers, your cheeks hot and dusted with pink.

It didn't take him long to slowly start entering you. You had to admit, it was kind of painful at first, but you got used to his size quickly due to the slowness of his entrance. After having entered you completely and having made sure you were doing alright, he began thrusting into you.

The first few thrusts felt uncomfortable and stiff but as you went on the pleasure increased significantly. You covered your mouth, moaning into your palm while Kokichi's room filled with lewd noises.

It only took a while for Kokichi to become a hot, moaning mess as well. You felt so good around him and he felt so good inside you. It was nice- you hadn't felt so good in a while.

The knot in your abdomen was starting to come loose, making your thighs quiver once again whilst Kokichi increased his speed. His fingers were digging into your skin gently. You didn't mind it.

"I-I'm going to.." you breathed out between moans, nevertheless you were sure Kokichi understood as he seemed to be getting close as well by the look of his face. He kept increasing his speed, which made you get closer and closer to your climax. The knot in your abdomen finally unraveled, making you groan out in pleasure and arch your back. With a few deep thrusts Kokichi reached his climax as well, groaning whilst filling you up as he was deep inside you when he came. He pulled out slowly, allowing his semen to drip out of your sex in a lewd way. 

"Hold on," Kokichi mumbled, his words slurred from the short high after his climax. He climbed out of his bed and came back shortly after with a damp towel. He helped clean you up, wiping his mess off of you gently. You were still quivering slightly and sweaty, your eyelids drooping tiredly over your eyes. 

After the two of you were clean enough, you sat up, already feeling the distant ache in your muscles.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" you questioned timidly after having pulled your underwear back on. Having just pulled his boxers back on, Kokichi turned to you. "Eh, I guess," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He pranced to his closet and threw you one of his white shirts he wore under his jacket. You mumbled a small thanks to him after putting it on.

You sat on the bed, tired out of your mind before Kokichi crawled into the bed, seemingly void of any signs of lethargy. You wondered if he had endless stamina or something. Without another word being muttered he pulled you into his chest. You fell asleep fast with a smile on your face.

Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: please let me know if there are any spelling errors etc!


	2. Shuichi Saihara/Reader S - Road work ahead? uh yea, I sure hope it does.

You skipped along the overgrown halls of the school with a devious smile on your face. A quiet hum vibrated at the back of your throat as you thought happily of your recent endeavors. 

Ever since the first day of being trapped here you had been planning the best way to get out of this ratchet place. No matter what it took. You had just exited Miu's ultimate lab, having requested a certain device from her that would surely help you in the future. Were you concerned that she was going to spill your secrets to someone else? No, because you had her completely wrapped around your pinky. You almost felt bad. _Almost_.

Hand sliding into your pocket, you took out a lonesome pen. At first glance it appeared completely normal, although few eagle-eyed individuals might have been able to notice its delicate, unusual design elements. It was, in fact, not a normal pen but another gadget you had asked Miu to create for you. 

Unbeknownst to Miu, you had been planning on arranging her death. Now, you wouldn't dare commit it yourself, oh no, you would use someone else. You had grand plans for the future, after all. Miu had been helpful, you had to admit. And you did enjoy her crude company, alas she was a liability- a small hinderance to your plans incase something prompted her to give away your plans to the others. _That_ was why you had asked for her help today for something that would be used much later. She would not live to see you use it if all went according to plan.

The pen laid gently between your fingers as you began twirling it with ease. You sighed, content with your current situation. So far, barely anyone had been suspecting you of anything. Well, most were wary of you, but no one had caught you red handed... _yet_. That was why you were called the **Ultimate Con Artist**. Of course you had never told your real ultimate to anyone as it would raise suspicion immediately. Instead, you had told everyone that you were the **Ultimate Dog Trainer**. It was a tad silly but it was the first thing you had thought of when trying to come up with a fake ultimate. It certainly served it's purpose in painting you in an innocent light. Unfortunately you hardly knew anything about dogs.

You giggled gleefully, twirling on your toes as the feeling of success flew high in your mind. Things were beginning to click into place. Your plan was heading in the right direction. Now you only had to get Go-

Lost in your thoughts, you had failed to notice the person rounding the corner you had been nearing. You ended up falling on your behind as the result of the collision, a yelp of pain putting an end to your sweet toned humming.

"ow ow ow..." you mumbled, rubbing your lower back whilst glancing upwards to see a shocked face. Apparently the person you had bumped into was just as surprised as you had been about the sudden collision.

A pair of pale yellow eyes fell on your vulnerable form. As if out of habit, Shuichi grabbed a hold of the rim of his hat and brought it lower down on his face, an immediate feeling of distrust eminating from his whole being. You didn't blame him, though. He had been wary of you ever since day one- perhaps he had accidentally managed to see your true intentions slip through your expressions. You wouldn't doubt it, he was a detective after all.

A sly smile slipped upon your face as you met his eyes. "My bad, Shuichi, I didn't see you there," you laughed the situation off sheepishly, flicking your wrist in a dismissive manner. In doing so, you suddenly noticed the pen that had previously been nestled between your digits was absent. Your sudden realization created a small jolt of panic in your system, making your smile twitch in an abnormal fashion.

Shuichi's gorgeous pale eyes squinted in response -god he really did notice everything, didn't he?- and he finally made an effort to acknowledge you verbally. "What are you doing around here? I thought we all agreed to meet in the dining hall around this time," he commented, his tone monotone and void of intention. 

"Hmmm? I never agreed to such now did I?" you challenged him, a mischievous glint in your eyes. While yes, you had been present when the rest of the group agreed to this, you never made an effort to agree to it yourself. "Are you putting words in my mouth now?"

With a click of his tongue, Shuichi merely shook his head sideways. You could almost feel him become slightly agitated. It excited you.

"No, that's not it. Well I suppose it doesn't matter," he finished, glancing off to the side. Your smile fell- what did he mean by that?

Mentally shrugging his odd comment, you made an effort to finally get off the ground. After dusting off your pants and giving your behind a sympathetic pat, you directed your gaze to the floor in search of your dear pen. As you located it, you bent down and snatched it, clutching it in your palm whilst casting a wary glance at Shuichi. 

"Well I better head off, " you paused, "ciao!"

As you finished your sentence, you spun on your heel and began walking off. Well that was until Shuichi suddenly grabbed onto your wrist, pulling you back slightly. Having caught you slightly off guard -you had not believed that he would actually try to stop you- you had no time to react.

"Hey!" you exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing as you felt Shuichi's grip loosen slightly. He appeared slightly taken back by your response, his eyes drifting off to the side whilst a faint dusting of pink sat upon his cheeks. ' _God he's such a pussy.'_ You thought briefly before snatching your wrist from his grip.

After a second or two of collecting himself, Shuichi took on a more demanding expression. "What is that in your hands," he started, pausing briefly before addressing you by your name for emphasis. ' _Yikes.'_

"That," you paused, swiftly poking his cheek with the pen, "is none of your business, sir." 

He flinched at your sudden poke, certainly not expecting your odd behavior. He adjusted his hat again, attempting to hide his face under its shadow. You made a face, promptly wondering what in the world made this man so darn insecure? 

"It is in this situation. You do realize we are in the middle of a killing game, right?" he scoffed, certainly disappointed with your response to his query about the pen in your hand.

"My, my of course I do, silly! Who do you take me for, Shuichi?" You stared into his eyes boldly, daring him to answer. Dissatisfied with the silence, you continued, "I'm certain you understand that you have your right to be suspicious of me but I also am in a place to be suspicious of _you_. I do not owe you an answer for I have not done anything that's against the rules."

He remained silent. You knew you were right and he knew it as well. Perhaps things would be different if you two knew each other, alas that was simply not the case. A smug smile spread to your lips, a brief flash of mischief swimming in your eyes. You clasped your hands behind your back before taking slow steps closer to him, head tilted slightly to the side. He moved backwards, hands held up defensively, his eyes wide and confused. Now that you were closer to him you got a chance to truly appreciate his appearance. He was a fine looking lad with some grogeous eyes, you had to admit.

"What are you so afraid, Shuichi?" your voice was barely a whisper as you looked up at him with an unreadable expression. You flicked the cap of his hat gently, curiosly gazing at it. You reached your hand up to grab it but he swatted your hand away gently. "What are you hiding, hm?" you mused.

"L-let's not get off track now," he cleared his throat, eyes once again attempting to avert your gaze. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, certainly appearing uncomfortable with how close you were to him.

"Hmmmmm?" you hummed, giggling humorously whilst rocking on the balls of your feet. "Are you saying I've been bad? Do you want to chase me down and threaten me to get me to spill my secrets? Do you want to play tag? What is it that you want, huh?" you were honestly curious- the idea of him chasing you excited you to some degree. Where would this lead, you wondered.

He seemed flustered by your string of questions, taking a moment to once again gather himself.

"I- I don't understand? Why are you acting like this?" he paused, sounding genuinely confused. You couldn't help but laugh a little at his obliviousness. 

"Alright, let's make a deal, yeah? If you catch me, I'll tell you my secret...maybe," you hardly had time to finish your own sentence before you began bolting down the halls, still clutching the pen in your hand. You heard Shuichi call your name, alarmed, before he began chasing you. You simply laughed in response. Normally you would be concerned for the sake of your plan however, you could make an exception for him. Just this once. He had no way of knowing about your plans unless you told him yourself anyways. Perhaps you would enjoy playing cat and mouse with him.

Adrenaline began surging through your bloodstream, giving you a high of sorts. Your heart fluttered with excitement, your head feeling light. A genuine feeling of happiness tickled at your fingertips, leaving you surprised. It was brief but so raw- it felt scary. Fortunately, the sound of Shuichi's nearing footfalls effectively made your train of thought come to a screeching halt.

With a wide smile stretching across your face, you glanced back at Shuichi from behind your shoulders. He was quite close to you. It was thrilling. An unreadable expression rested on his face. It appeared like he was only focused on catching you. For some reason the thought made a kaleidoscope* of butterflies burst into your stomach. 

A gasp was all that left your sweet lips as Shuichi's hand connected with your wrist once again. He pulled you towards himself, making both of you stagger until your back hit a wall, your body finally finding its balance. You were only inches away from each other- you were panting and a bit hot from the run, the withdrawing adrenaline making your hands quiver slightly.

Your eyes met finally, and Shuichi immediately became red in the face. Somehow the sight of your flustered, panting self made him feel _weird_ to say the least.

"My, my.. won't you look at that. You actually caught me," you sighed, a hint of disappointment in your voice for dramatic effect. "Were you that desperate to learn my secret, Shuichi?" you asked, a sly smile tugging at the corners of your lips. 

You ought to stop saying his name like that- especially when you looked like that. 

Shuichi cleared his throat, once again averting his gaze and going in to adjust his hat. Oh god- why did you enjoy seeing him like this so much? Whatever the reason, you decided to keep pressing on, curious to find out where you would find yourself.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden. Are you afraid of finding out the truth?" You threw a guess at him, but judging from his reaction you had hit the nail on the coffin.

"No," He started but paused, hesitating, "no, that's not it." he finished, voice terribly quiet.

You leaned further into his chest, closing the gap between the two of you. You felt Shuichi stiffen shift, his hands flying up again in a defensive, cautious manner. Your eyelids drooped down slightly as you looked at him through the top set of your eyelashes. His stunning, pale eyes widening as something akin to a panicked and confused expression flashed on his face. 

"Why are you so afraid of the truth, I wonder?" you mused, your hands effortlessly moving to the sides of his face, your gentle touch making his heart flutter. 

"U-um.." Shuichi spoke, uncertainty and hesitation clear in his voice. He rose his hands to yours, gently pushing them away. He almost regretted his choice, already missing the subtle warmth of your palms. He let your hands go, allowing them to fall to your sides.

You pouted, leaning back to give him more space as that's what he seemed to crave. "Darn, you're no fun, are ya?" you laughed blandly, tone lacking any sign of humour. Shuichi seemed to purse his lips, seemingly taken back from your comment- was that a hint of hurt in his eyes you saw?

"I've been meaning to ask you," Shuichi paused briefly, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, "are you lying about your ultimate?" He seemed to cut right to the chase, his eyes full of conviction. Oh my- he was starting to skate on dangerously thin ice.

"Now what makes you think that, hm?" you chuckled, looking at him dead in the eye. Your gaze was unwavering, locked with his pale yellow eyes, searching for answers. Shuichi however, did not appear intimidated.

"I don't recall you ever having exhibited enthusiasm towards dogs or the art of dog training. Besides that, you don't seem to have much general knowledge of the topic in general," Shuichi stared at you back, the corner of his lip quivering to a mild frown as your expression failed to halter at his accusations.

"My, my Shuichi! Well aren't you in an accusatory mood today. You have no real basis for your speculation, do you now?" you had to hold back your urge to sigh in relief as it seemed like he had no actual evidence of whatever he was claiming. _Excellent_.

"That might be true but it still do-" you placed a finger on Shuichi's lips, effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

"How about I tell you myself," you paused, tapping your chin with your index finger, "for a price." 

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows, obviously doubtful of your intentions. "Why would I believe you?" he questioned.

"Well, if I get something back in exchange I have no reason to not tell you, right? I'm a woman of my words," you explained slyly, twirling a stray strand of your hair between your fingers whilst you gazed at Shuichi with an expecting look. 

"W-well, what do you want in exchange?" he asked, voice quivering with concern for whatever you were about to propose to him.

With a sly giggle you grabbed a hold of his hand and guided him swiftly to the nearest empty classroom. You ignored Shuichi's confused mumbling as you came to a stop in the dimly lit room. With a lighthearted giggle you leaned into him, once again closing the distance between the two of you. Your chests were pressed up against each other whilst your hands found themselves on his cheeks, pulling his face closer to yours. You placed your soft lips lightly on his, his whole form going stiff in response.

His lips were set on a straight line, his eyes wide and cheeks hot and crimson in color. He had certainly not expected you to do _that_. You gently broke the kiss, a subtle smile decorating your features as you found your gaze getting lost in his eyes again.

"Do you accept my offer?" you questioned coyly, your fingers trailing down to his jawline. 

Shuichi seemed to be at a loss for words- his mind was divided, one side screaming at him to decline immediately and the other yelling at him to accept without question. After a moment of running through his options, he decided that ultimately accepting your offer would result in a win-win for him. However, that didn't mean he was proud of his conclusive decision. With great reluctance Shuichi made an effort to hide behind his hat again before nodding.

"I-it's a deal," he added quietly, his hands quivering with anticipation for what was to come.

You grinned, eagerly pulling him into another kiss. Your hands made their way around his neck, pulling the two of you even closer. With slight hesitation and amateurish efforts, Shuichi began to warm up to your kiss. His hands awkwardly made their way to the upper part of your back, making you sigh slightly in the kiss. He truly was a scaredy cat.

You grabbed his arms without breaking your kiss, guiding them to the small of your back. Shuichi pulled you closer, taking advantage of his new position. This caught you a bit off guard- maybe he wasn't as much of a pussy as you had thought.

Bodies flush against each other, you deepened the kiss by slippin your tongue in his mouth swiftly. Shuichi made a noise in surprise, but didn't try to stop you. Instead he began battling your tongue with his own for dominance, his fingers digging into your clothes feverishly. He was much more feisty than you had initially guessed. You didn't complain, though.

A quiet moan resonated from Shuichi during your makeout session. It was unbelievably hot. God what was wrong with you. Surprisingly enough, Shuichi disconnected his lips from yours briefly, panting profusely from the lack of air. You were no better yourself, forcing air into your screaming lungs. With this small break you took the liberty to knock Shuichi's hat right off his head with a small snicker. 

"You look way better without that hat. Why do you insist on wearing it anyway?" you commented, taking in his appearance. God damn, he was really handsome.

"I- well," he paused, "I don't like looking other people's eyes," he answered honestly.

"Sounds dumb," you giggled, perhaps being a little insensitive to him. Shuichi merely rolled his eyes in response and bent down to pick up his hat. Your eyes glimmered mishievously, like a cat about to push something off a counter. As he was about to pick his hat up you wrapped your hands around him from behind and pulled him slightly up. You had to rise to your toes to effectively bring your mouth close to his ear to tease him.

"I want you to be without your hat," you started, pausing only to chuckle lightly into his ear, "because you look way hotter without it."

Shuichi shuddered slightly as a shiver ran down his spine as your hot breath hit his ear and neck. He let out a small whine of disagreement. Your smile widened as you allowed your hands to trail downwards, making sure to do it painfully slowly.

"Don't worry, Shuichi. I promise I'll reward you if you play along," you muttered in his ear sultrily. He straightened his posture, standing tall with a crimsony blush on his face. You continued to trail downwards until you were at the waistband of his pants.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, glancind behind at you with slight confusion. You giggled at his face- it was truly a sight to see.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," you replied with a low, singsong voice. Your right hand trailed further downwards, your left hand opting to stay put at the waistband. Your hand soon came into contact with his bulge. Even through his pants you could feel it's hardness and warmth. Shuichi squirmed slightly, a quivering moan escaping from his throat. His whole body tensed up, making you chuckle slightly.

"You don't need to be so tense, just relax," you reassured him before turning him to face you, your right hand never leaving his bulge. Shuichi's face was a brilliant shade of crimson as he faced you, his eyes wide and full of surprise. After a moment of hesitation Shuichi nodded to your earlier comment, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. You felt him relax a bit- it made you smile a little.

"Good boy," you mumbled before beginning to stroke his hard member through the fabric, earning another moan from him. You formed eye contact with him, your eyes soft and delighted in an attempt to ease whatever tension he might feel.

"I- um.." Shuichi started, pausing briefly to swallow down a moan, "I've never done anything like this." You chuckled lightly, shaking your head.

"As if I didn't know that already," you grinned devilishly with a teasing tone. Shuichi seemed a tad taken back by your response, his eyes drifting off to the side once again. He appeared obviously embarrassed- darn, maybe you were being a bit too rough on him.

"You know..." you sighed, both of your hands gently cupping the sides of his face, "I don't mind showing you what it's like. If you want to learn, that is."

Shuichi swallowed, shocked by how fast you switched from acting flirty and seductive to being an absolute sweetheart. The way you tugged at his heart strings made a shiver run down his spine.

"P-please show me." he muttered, his eyes glaring right back at you. Admittedly, you were a bit surprised by his newfound confidence. The way he dared to hold your gaze despite having admitted to disliking eye contact earlier made your heart flutter. 

"Your wish is my command," you giggled, a devilishly charming grin framing your face before you began pushing Shuichi, forcing him to walk backwards until his back hit a wall. He muttered under his breath, questioning your intentions. Your just ignored him. Why tell when you can _show?_

With a brief breath of silence, you put your hands on the ravenettes shoulders and pushed him down along the wall. You joined him on the floor, suggesting him to get comfortable. Without giving him time to protest or question you, you basically threw yourself on him and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. After a moment of hesitation, Shuichi melted into your kiss, allowing his lips to dance with your own.

You felt his hands on your waist, his hold so gentle you barely noticed it at first. You had forgotten how pleasant a gentle touch like his felt. A warm feeling blossomed in your abdomen, making you moan right against his lips. This seemed to excite him to some degree, you noted, as his grip on your waist tightened briefly. In response, you allowed your hands to roam over his body again, your touch gentle yet eager. Somehow, you found your way to his crotch once again. Your touch made his eyes fly open slightly, a tingly feeling squirming within his abdomen as you began to rub him.

With one of your hand stroking him, the other one began to work on undoing his zipper. This, of course, made Shuichi's embarrassment and obliviousness ring alarm bells in his head. He broke the kiss, making your hands briefly stop. You blinked at him owlishly, tilting your head slightly.

"I just get embarrassed easily," Shuichi explained sheepishly, the blush on his cheeks darkening a few shades. You smirked in response, continuing to unzip his pants with ease.

"Oh Shuichi, you don't have to be embarrassed. You own nothing I haven't seen already," you giggled in a lighthearted way. This made Shuichi hide his face behind his arm.

"You don't need to hide your face, Shuichi. Actually, I would prefer to see you and your reactions throughout this," you requested, pulling his arm off of his face. He appeared to dislike your request at first but seemed to nod in approval anyways. You were tempted to praise him however, you decided to show rather than tell.

Having finally unzipped Shuichi's pants, you started pulling them down scrutinizingly slowly. After removing his pants, his lower half was encased only by his boxers. Shuichi's cheeks were a brilliant shade of red, his eyes unable to maintain eye contact whilst his eyebrows knit together with worry of his crumbling dignity.

His bulge was far more noticeable now, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter and take off. You gently placed your hand on his member, feeling its warmth and stifness. Shuichi made a noise akin to a mix of a confused yelp and a moan, making you giggle slightly. 

Your touch, even if it was through a layer of fabric, made the ravenette's stomach twist -in a good way- in response. He had truly never really felt anything like this- it was so much different from the times he had 'relieved stress' by himself. It was almost intoxicating- was this the magical touch of a woman?

The way Shuichi's body reacted to your touch made you chuckle lowly- this was going to be fun. You just knew it. Your eyes traveled to his face, which was, by the way, absolutely priceless to you. It made you shiver from delight- you wanted to see more of it.

You backed away from him, just slightly, until you were at an appropriate position for your plans. You laid comfortable on your stomach on the floor, your face close to his crotch and your eyes directed up at him. The view made Shuichi whine slightly- it was oddly attractive; the way you looked at him through your eyelashes with thirst swimming in your orbs.

Impatience gnawing at you, you looped your fingers around the waistband of Shuichi's boxers, never breaking eye contact with the poor embarrassed boy. Finally, you pulled his boxers off, his member springing free at last. You broke eye contact only to marvel at his freed cock, staring at it hungrily. Shuichi seemed to be mentally dying of embarrassment, although your positive reaction did boost his confidence a little.

"My, my Shuichi. I had no idea you were packing," you chuckled, attempting to ease his nerves with a lighthearted comment. He only seemed confused. You ignored his obvious obliviousness to current slang.

Your hand snaked around his shaft, your lips curling into a smile whilst you brought your head closer to his tip. He moaned under his shaky breath, helplessly watching you as you teased him. Your wet lips made contact with his tip, your hand beginning to pump his length. Shuichi bit his lip, trying to prevent more moans from escaping. His eyes were half lidden with pleasure, his breaths shallow and jittery. You stared up at him seductively once again, drinking and savouring his lewd expressions with contentment.

Your tongue teased his tip for a while until you decided to surprise him by taking his whole length into your mouth at once. He hit the back of your throat, almost making you gag. Your tongue swirled around his cock as you began to bob your head, the hand you had placed on his member remaining at the very base of his shaft, twisting and rubbing him to the rhythm of your head.

Shuichi's reaction was priceless. At first he had gasped in surprise, just as you had wanted him to, before he became a moaning hot mess. His own hand paled in comparison to your technique, a knot already forming in his abdomen. Whatever you did elicited nothing but pure pleasure, pumping his head full of euphoria.

Edging closer and closer to his finish, Shuichi placed his hand firmly on your head, his fingers curling around your locks. This surprised you to say the least but you would be lying if you said it didn't send a wave of heat to your lower reagion. With his hand now on your head he could control the speed and depth of your blowjob and boy did he do just that.

He began pushing your head further down every time you went down, his tip hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. With your gag reflexes being abused, you let out lewd sounds that only excited the ravenette further, prompting him to up the speed as well. You didn't mind letting his dirty side take advantage of your positions- honestly it only made you wet with lust.

"I- I'm coming...soon," Shuichi muttered between moans and deep breaths, his voice husky and low. You directed your eyes to his, your slightly teary eyes full of approval for this. 

Maintaining eye contact, you felt Shuichi's cock twitch in your mouth. Noticing that Shuichi was no longer putting pressure on your head, you took the liberty to force the entirity of his lenght into your mouth, allowing his hot cum to hit the back of your throat as he came. Having to put a hand over his mouth to conceal his voice, Shuichi moaned loudly, his hand clutching onto your poor hair. 

After swallowing his cum you slowly pulled your head back, letting his member loll out of your mouth. You wiped any excess saliva from around your mouth with the back of your hand, panting slightly as you could finally breathe properly. Both of you panted for a moment in comfortable silence, gazing into each other's eyes without a word uttered.

Shuichi's cheeks were still smeared with scarlet hues as he began pulling his boxers and pants back on. You giggled lightheartedly before pulling yourself out of the ground. Your knees ached briefly as you dusted yourself off, offering a hand to Shuichi. He accepted after a moment of hesitation, allowing you to pull him up. Once he was on his feet, you wrapped your hands around his waist, enveloping him in a soft hug.

He wrapped his hands around you as well, holding you close to him. You hugged each other in silence for a while until Shuichi cleared up his throat.

"Is it rude for me to ask about your 'secret' now? I think I do deserve to hear it, though..." Shuichi spoke in an uncertain tone. His question made you grin mischievously.

"I never promised anything," you started, swiftly escaping from his arms, "although I wouldn't mind teaching you more. I had fun. Maybe I'll tell you my secret if you let me teach you more- oh well, gotta blast now, bye!" You cackled before throwing the door to the classroom open and bolting out, not even giving Shuichi a chance to react nor voice his protests.

You left Shuichi in the classroom, his baffled brain still attempting to catch up to what just had happened. He had not even made an attempt to run after you- he was too stunned to do so. Had he been naive to believe in you? Had he made a mistake? And more importantly... would he make the same mistake again?

* * *

kaleidoscope*: A group of butterflies is officially called a kaleidoscope! interesting, isn't it?

A/N: sorry for making this one so painfully slow and long! please let me know if you'd like shorter chapters that get to the point faster. I've also been planning on making a sort of part 2 to this particular chapter since I really liked reader and Shuichi's dynamic- please tell me your thoughts on this!

please remember to drink your daily dose of holy water <3


	3. Rantaro Amami/Reader [F] - It's an avocado, thaanks

You sat at a table, clutching a cup of hot tea in your hands like your life depended on it. You guessed that in a sense, it really did. Hanging on the verge of a mental breakdown, you stared blankly at the swirling darkness of your beverage. You were currently alone, Kirumi having just left you to your lonesome after giving you your cup of tea. You enjoyed her company, you really did. She was so kind...

Your current situation was not ideal; you had a hard time thinking of a more twisted place to be. Stuck in a strange place with even stranger people you didn't know, it was fair to claim that you were uncomfortable. Out of nowhere, your life had become a tool for entertainment. Entertainment so twisted your head begun spinning with the mere thought of it. 

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled you right out of your thoughts, your muscles tensing up immediately. Startled, you whipped your head towards the owner of the approaching steps, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed with worry. Considering the situation you were in, the person who had been approaching you might as well clap a red rotating light on their head, preferably one that goes _whoo-whoo._ Seriously, who sneaks up on people like that?!

As you took in the strangers appearance, you tensed up considerably. His relatively short hair was slightly curly and the color of pale green tea, his eyes a complimentary shade of olive green, his eyelashes unbelievably thick and long. He wore a striped shirt and grey-ish tan pants, his wrists and fingers adorned in accessories. If you hadn't been busy worrying for your life, you might've even said he was very attractive.

Noticing your startled expression, he paused, expression slightly confused and concerned. You felt your heart hammering in your chest like thunder, your hands sweaty with anxiety. You stared into his eyes and he into yours, the tension thick like dough.

"Uh, hello?" he dared to speak finally, his voice smooth and pleasant. You squinted at him, lips pursed into a thin line. "Are you alright? I hope I didn't scare you," he allowed a quiet lighthearted chuckle to pass from his lips in an attempt to lighten up the mood. You sucked in a silent breath, hands still securely wrapped around your tea. Too focused on calming yourself down, you didn't even notice the burning sensation on your fingers from the hot porcelain cup.

"You did scare me," you replied, voice slightly hesitant and wavering. Nonetheless, you maintained eye contact intently, not daring to take your eyes off the stranger. He shifted uncomfortably under your gaze, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that," he explained, eyebrows knit together with worry. You allowed yourself to relax a little- he didn't _seem_ evil. You were still wary of him, though. You would rather be safe than sorry.

"I'm Rantaro Amami. What's your name?" he asked kindly, taking a few steps closer to you. Startled by his sudden movement, you flinched, managing to almost knock over your tea. Distracted by your own clumsiness, the piping hot tea managed to spill on your finger and burn you. You yelped, bringing your hurt hand close to your chest, clutching it whilst tears threatened to spill from your somber eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rantaro rushed to your side, his tone concerned but gentle, as if he has taken note of your jumpy nature. Gazing down at you with his olive orbs, you leaned slightly away from him and averted your gaze, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Can I take a look?" he asked, his voice quieter now that he was closer to you. You offered him a cautious glance before hesitantly offering your shaky hand to him. You bit your lip as you got a proper look at your finger; it was red and pulsating with pain.

"Come on, let's put some cold water on it," he gazed at you with a kind smile. Before you knew it the two of you were in the kitchen, your hand hovering in the sink as Rantaro turned the faucet on. He tested the temperature with his own hand before gently guiding your finger under the water. Your cheeks flushed slightly as you found the feeling of his hand on yours pleasant. Alas, the moment was over sooner than you would've liked as Rantaro ran off to get some gauze for your injury.

As Rantaro arrived you finger had begun to feel numb from the cold water, your legs aching slightly from standing in the same spot for so long. "Hey, sorry for taking so long," Rantaro apologized softly before turning the faucet off and proceeding to wrap your finger gently with the fresh gauze he had found. You felt a little weird, being treated so kindly by a stranger who you had thought would kill you. You gazed up at Rantaro, his much taller form looming over you. His eyes were fixated on wrapping the gauze around your finger, making sure to do it with care. 

"There, you should feel a lot better now, yeah?" He smiled softly at you, his eyes finally meeting yours. You broke eye contact with him briefly as you took a peek at your bandaged finger. A ghost of a smile clung to your lips; he had done well.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you," you exhaled, fixing a few stray strands of hair behind your ear before looking back up at the handsome boy.

"I don't think I ever got your name," he reminded, humming in thought with a lazy smile on his lips. "O-oh, right," you mumbled before introducing yourself. "A pretty name for a pretty lady, hmm?" Rantaro replied, giving you a close eyed smile. You felt heat crawling up your cheeks at his unexpected compliment, your eyes dancing off to the side as you dared not to look at him directly in the eye in your embarrassed state.

Noticing your embarrassment, Rantaro gave you a hearty laugh. It made your heart flutter a little. Darn it, why did he have to be so attractive.

"Oh, my tea must've gone cold by now," you mused, suddenly recalling your abandoned tea cup. "What a shame, I really like Kirumi's tea..." you continued, sighing quietly whilst starting to walk towards the dining hall. Rantaro hummed in a questioning tone, but didn't say anything. He did stay close behind you, though.

Arriving at your abandoned tea cup, you made an effort to pick it up, intending to clean it up before a pair of hands sneaked from behind you, gently grabbing a hold of the cup before you had the chance to.

"Don't worry, I got it. It would be a shame if you accidentally hurt your finger while carrying this," Rantaro murmured, his warm breath brushing the back of your neck, making you shiver slightly. As he retreated his arms you inhaled sharply, cheeks heating up once again as you turned to face him. He looked down at you with an amused smile, holding your tea cup proudly with his right hand.

"Aw, are you flustered or something?" he teased, noticing your reddening face. You scoffed, averting your gaze with a stubborn pout on your face.

"Don't worry, you look really cute when you're flustered," he flirted effortlessly, his eyes gazing down at you softly whilst you proceeded to die on the inside. "w-whatever," you mumbled quietly, crossing your arms over your chest. Rantaro only laughed at your adorable antics, his charming laughter like music to your ears.

"I'll go put this away, don't run off without me, okay?" he snickered in a joking manner, a grin adorning his features. You huffed, raising your eyebrows in amusement. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do if I do just that, hm?" you challenged him, peering up at him with a sense of innocense. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" Rantaro mused coyly, offering you a daring glance before disappearing into the kitchen. You swallowed thickly, his words lingering in your mind in a tempting manner. Would you like to know? You weren't sure.

Lost in your thoughts, you barely even noticed when Rantaro came back. He leaned down behind you, his head next to your ear. "Looks like you couldn't resist waiting for me, hm?" he chuckled, his voice startling you slightly. He huffed in amusement, gazing at you with curiosity.

"You sure are a scaredy cat," he paused briefly, humming in thought, "I wonder why that is..."

You averted your gaze, mood turning sour in the blink of an eye as you were reminded why you had been so scared of him initially. "Isn't it obvious? This place is awful," you sighed, lips pursing into a thin line. Rantaro seemed slightly taken back by your serious answer. He sighed quietly as he straightened out his posture and gently spun you around so you were facing him. You gazed up at him with confusion, his hands never leaving your shoulders- not that you minded...

"I know our situation is pretty crummy right now, but," he sighed quietly before continuing, "I think we can survive. Together." He offered you a genuine, warm smile. You felt your lip tremble slightly, a sudden feeling of dryness overtaking your mouth as you struggled to reply. With a mellow sigh, Rantaro pulled you to his chest, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting manner. You inhaled his scent as you breathed, your face right up against his chest. He smelled really nice... you felt so comfortable and warm in his embrace.

With slight hesitation, you hugged him back, your arms hanging loosely around him as if you were afraid of accidentally hurting him. Rantaro pressed his cheek against the top of your head, smiling gently into your hair as the two of you stood there in a comfortable silence for what felt like ages.

"yousmellgood," you mumbled, words muffled by his shirt. Rantaro lifted his head, taken back by your uncharacteristic comment. "What's that? You like me or something?" Rantaro chuckled in a teasing manner. You perked up, having been caught accidentally voicing your thoughts in a state of lethargy. "N-no!" you defended, gently pushing yourself slightly away from him, breaking your hug in the process. "I'm just tired," you huffed, crossing your arms.

"Uh-huh," Rantaro snickered, gazing down at you with amusement. He did feel slightly bad for being the reason your hug had ended- he had enjoyed it immensly. "I am deeply wounded," he started with a dramatic sigh, "am I not worthy of your feelings, kitten?" You almost choked at his nickname for you, your eyes wide with surprise. "w-what?!" was all you managed to sputter out in your moment of embarrassment.

"What a shame," Rantaro mused, grabbing a gentle hold of your chin and tilting it upwards, causing you to look up at him. You felt heat rising all the way up to your ears, a chill crawling up your spine at his unexpected, bold move. A quiet sound, akin to a mix of a startled whimper and a sharp inhale, sounded in the back of your throat, your eyes forced to stare deep into Rantaro's olive green eyes.

"I have to admit, I was a little concerned when I saw you at first here in this dining hall," he started, pausing briefly as a small smile tugged at his lips, "you were so scared of me. It felt pretty bad, but I understand why you felt that way." Rantaro sighed, averting his gaze briefly. "But I want you to know that you can trust me," he spoke smoothly, adding your name at the end of his sentence; the way it had rolled off his tongue so easily made you shiver slightly. "We don't know each other that well, but you know, I wouldn't mind working on that," he offered you a sly smile, his eyes half lidded with a sense of softness.

You were at a loss for words, the way he spoke, his words and his attractiveness overwhelming your poor brain. You cleared your throat slightly, your healthy hand playing with the hem of your shirt. "U-uh, yeah, I wouldn't...mind that either," you spoke, hesitant with your words choice. Was this truly a good idea?

"I'm glad to hear that," Rantaro smiled warmly at you, bringing his face closer to yours whilst he stroked your cheek with his thumb. "Your smile is so beautiful, I wish I could see it more," he murmured, causing a small smile to start tugging at the corners of your lips- no one had ever spoken to you like that; with such care and genuine kindness. You chuckled awkwardly, averting your gaze. It was hard _not_ to take a compliment like that when it came from the prettiest boy you had ever seen.

You flinched at the sudden ring of bells. Both you and Rantaro instantly directed your gazes to the nearest screen. After hearing out Monokuma's announcement about nighttime, you sighed with slight disappointment.

"I guess we need to get out, huh?" Rantaro sighed with a hint of humour in his voice. It was true- the two of you had to leave before the doors to the dining hall closed. "I suppose so," you hummed in agreement.

The both of you made your ways out, walking side to side towards the student dormitory. Every time the two of you passed by someone else you latched onto Rantaro's arm, clinging to him for protection. He chuckled lightly at your behavior, but didn't comment on it. As the two of you arrived at the door to Rantaro's room, you glanced off awkwardly. You really didn't want to spend the night alone but you were too scared to ask if Rantaro would like to share his room with you.

Rantaro glanced curiously at you, noting your discomfort. "Is something wrong?" he questioned, taking a gentle hold of your hands- being extra careful with your injured finger. His touch gained your attention immediately, your cheeks gaining color at his gesture. You gazed up at him shyly, gnawing at your cheek in thought.

"I'm just scared, Rantaro," you admitted. He hummed in response, his gaze softening as he brought your injured hand to his lips. "Would you like to sleep in my room with me?" he questioned, planting a gentle kiss on your knuckles. The color on your bloomed with intensity, his gesture leaving goosebumps on your arms. You nodded timidly, unable to reply verbally. 

Rantaro smiled softly before gently pulling you into his room by your uninjured hand. Whilst he was busy closing and locking the door (for safety) you stood awkwardly in his room, rubbing your arm with uncertainty. You were being uncharacteristically careless considering the situation you were in; you had met Rantaro today but you were already spending the night in his room, completely disregarding the possibility of him killing you in your sleep. The thought made an uncomfortable chill run down your spine.

Rantaro turned to you with a soft smile, his eyes void of any evil intent, you noted. Maybe you had been acting way too paranoid for your own good...

Without a warning Rantaro pulled you to his bed, wrapping his arms around your body in a protective manner. You squeaked as you hit the bed, your cheeks flushing as you felt his arms around your frame. He was lying on his back with you facing him and lying on his stomach. You stared at him with confusion and curiosity- did he like hugging you or what?

"Sorry if I startled you. You looked like you needed a hug," Rantaro, as if he had read your mind, chuckled in response to your confused expression. You hummed in slight amusement, gently setting your head on his chest. You listened to the beating of his heart and soft breathing. Rantaro began stroking your head, playing with your hair whilst you exhaled softly, shivering under his gentle touch. Your eyelids drooped down as your comfortable position and Rantaro's endearing gestures lulled you closer to the edge of unconsciousness.

With the way he was touching you so gently there was no way he could have even a drop of malevolence in his heart.

Right?

* * *

Had to give my boy Rantaro some attention- he's our precious avocado

ending is up for your interpretation ;)


End file.
